Seasons of Blood
by detective-sweetheart
Summary: ...and as the seasons went by, the two of us went about our jobs, because we had sworn to protect this city and all who lived within.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This was so completely random, it's not even funny. And H:LOTS is not mine.

Temperatures soared during the summer. It wasn't surprising, really. Not only was Maryland in the south, but it was on the east coast, which almost automatically meant humidity. And Baltimore, being in Maryland, was no exception. The fact that we happened to be the state's largest city didn't really help. Nor did the fact that the first shift was once again on the day run.

"You'd think more people would start using the heat as an excuse." Kay's voice sounded amused and annoyed at the same time as we flashed our shields at the uniforms nearby and crossed the tape. I looked over at her and shook my head.

"What fun would that be?" I asked. "You can't tell me you don't think some of the reasons we're given are interesting."

"Disgusting, maybe," said Kay. "You can't tell me you actually think about it."

"On occasion," I said, "When there's nothing better for me to do."

Kay rolled her eyes, laughing as she swatted at me. "You're awful," she said, "There's always something better to do."

"Yes, there's always another case to solve, phone to answer, a lecture of Gee's to sit through…"

"You know what I mean. What's today's date, anyhow?"

"June 20th, why?"

"Just wondering." Kay pushed past me at this point and walked over to where the crime scene unit techs were. I watched her go, still wondering why she'd asked, and then it hit me.

June 20th. To anyone else, it was just the beginning of another Baltimore summer, but to a murder police…it was the start of another season of blood.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: You know the drill.

It started getting cooler around mid-September, bringing relief to everyone in Baltimore. Everyone, that is, except for the murder police. Our schedules were just as busy as they ever were. First shift had been pulled onto the night run again, which meant that things were colder for us than they were for the second shift. Bolander had walked off with Felton, leaving Munch and me without partners, again, so when I drew primaries on a new case, it was Munch that I left with.

"And the start of yet another autumn in Baltimore," he said wryly. "D'you think there'll ever be a day when no one in this city murders or gets murdered?"

"No," I said, "This is the city that bleeds, Munch, you know that."

"Yes, but at the same time, I also know that most people have some measure of good within them, whether they like it or not."

"Aren't you an optimist today?"

"No, I'm just happy that the temperatures are finally down."

"Aren't we all? You grab the keys, or am I gonna have to go back up and get them from Crosetti?"

"I have the keys. And I'm driving."

"I'm starting to think I should've just asked Lewis to ride with me."

"That makes me feel so loved, Kay."

"Truth hurts, Munch." Silence fell as we got in and headed off to our latest crime scene. What seemed like forever passed before we came to a stop in a park on the other side of town. Crime scene tape was already in place, and there were already people gathered around. I got out of the car and shook my head in disgust.

"This is just great," I said, as we crossed the tape. "How many people do you think actually know something?"

"None, really," Munch replied. "They're probably just here for the show." He motioned to the nearby trees, smirking, and I rolled my eyes. The leaves were changing; some of them were red, others yellow, and still others orange. We walked towards the medical examiner as I shook my head, biting my lip to keep from laughing.

"Autumns in Baltimore might be pretty, but I'm sure none of them are hanging around here to watch the leaves."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Again, you know the drill.

It snowed. Within the course of a night, Baltimore was completely covered in an icy white substance that Munch and I noticed for one reason. There was blood on it. Red and blue flashing lights marked the perimeter of our latest crime scene; uniforms looked at us and then at our shields before allowing us to pass. I took the rubber band from around my wrist and used it to pull my hair back before turning to face Munch smirking slightly.

"Gives new meaning to a white Christmas, doesn't it?" I asked. He snorted.

"White and red, more like," he said mildly. "But then again, I don't exactly celebrate Christmas, so there you have it."

"Love you, too, Munch." I raised a hand to shield my eyes from the snow blowing in our direction and sighed. "I wonder if anyone misses this guy."

"Don't tell me you're going soft now," Munch replied, mock seriously. I rolled my eyes.

"Wouldn't be a murder police if I was soft, thanks," I said. "I was just wondering." Munch eyed me for a moment and then nodded.

"Someone probably does," he said. "It's the middle of winter. Who _wouldn't_ be missing this guy?"

"Maybe there still is some good in this city after all," I remarked. Munch rolled his eyes and started walking backwards towards the crime scene unit.

"Nah," he said. "Just the fact that it's winter. This season always seems out to bring out Baltimore's best spirits."

Probably because we were all just so used to it seeming so dark and dreary all the time. Munch had a point, though, and I knew it. Winter did always seem to bring out the best in Baltimore, which was sad.

The blood on the snow, however, was proof that our dearly beloved Charm City was and always would be the city that bled…and that the seasons would always be ones of blood.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Last chap.

It was the rain that told us it was spring. That, and the fact that there seemed to be flowers everywhere. Baltimore wasn't exactly what one might've called beautiful, but there was something about the spring that made it seem like the greatest city in the world. To civilians, anyway. The murder police, specifically the first shift, were in the middle of a red-ball and had hardly any time with which to notice the weather.

Kay had drawn primaries yet again, which, needless to say, was a relief to the rest of us. She was the one that had the perfect clearance rate, which pretty much meant that the brass would leave us alone until something went wrong. But they were, for the most part, going pretty well, despite the fact that there had been yet another murder.

"Ever heard of an umbrella." Kay had stormed out of headquarters ahead of me, annoyed with something that Gee had said to her, and was currently getting herself completely soaked in the rainstorm that had fallen over the city. She turned and glared at me; I held the umbrella I had over her head and ignored her as we walked.

"I don't want your sarcasm, Munch," she warned. "I've had about as much as I can take for the day."

"Then it's a good thing Felton decided to ride with Crosetti on this latest body, isn't it?" I asked. Kay gave me a look.

"Didn't I just tell you I wasn't in the mood for this?" she said. I sighed.

"Why don't you and I go and get a cup of coffee or lunch, or whatever, and forget all of this for a bit?" I asked. Kay eyed me for a moment as if I were just yanking her chain, which I was known to do. After a few minutes, she decided that I was serious, and nodded. We continued walking, and crossed the street, headed in the direction of a small coffee shop that both of us knew was there.

"I don't get it, Munch," said Kay, ignoring the people walking and cars driving "Rain's supposed to symbolize cleansing…spring's supposed to mean renewal. Why does this have to happen now?"  
"Because this is Baltimore." I pulled the door to the coffee shop open, allowing her to step inside before me and closing the umbrella before I followed. "Spring just means a new seasons in which to kill. The rain might be rain now, but it'll be blood again before we know it."


End file.
